buscando una estrella
by nigthstar188
Summary: Starfire esta desaparecida nadie sabe en donde Robin esta deprimido... pesimo summay es mi 1º fic espero q les guste....


Capitulo 1: R_ecuerdos de una estrella_

El cielo parecía acompañarlo en su tristeza, llovía pero en el horizonte se observaba el sol ocultándose, aunque no como aquellas veces en las que ella estaba a su lado, aquellos atardeceres junto a SU estrella, aquellos en los que la tenía a su lado y el sol reflejaba alegría y calidez en sus últimos rayos del día para luego dar paso a los diamantes que iluminaban levemente la noche.

El estaba en la azotea, su lugar preferido para pensar pero ahora que intentaba sacarla de su mente par evitar recordar los últimos dias sin ella no podia o mas bien… no quería, cómo iba a querer olvidarse de ella, si toda ella lo volvia loco, su cabello de un rojo encendido que hacia despertar en el un deseo de sentirla cerca tan solo para acariciarlo, y esos ojos de un verde brillante que lo dejaban hipnotizado.

El no era el único de soñaba despierto o dormido con ella, varios de sus "amigos" la consideraban muy atractiva y esto hacia despertar en el las ganas de tenerla solo para el, podria sonar egoísta pero era la verdad, el no podia compartirla con nadie ella era solo de el, solo para el debia ser su sonrisa, solo para el su buen humor y toda ella solo para el.

Cuantas veces habia ido a la azotea tan solo para recordarla e intentar ver a lo lejos en el firmamento una brillante luz verde, pero eso se acabo, el ya no tenia ezperanza ya creia imposibe volver a ver esa silueta esbelta surgir de una deslumbrante luz verde para decirle que lo queria y por eso regresaba tan solo para estar junto a el tan solo para amarlo como siempre lo hizo, pero el ya no lo creia posible.

No tenia esperanzas, con ella se fueron todas, cuando ella se fue se llevo todadas sus iluciones, y una muy especialpara el, la de un futuro junto a ella, compartiendo juntos el resto su vida, una vida muy aparte de la de robin, para ser solo un par de jóvenes enamorados que esperaban ansiosos cada dia para poder ir creciendo juntos y no separarse nunca.

A lo lejos podía escuchar un pequeño fragmento de una canción…

…_No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar  
el tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti.  
ven, quiero saber por qué te fuiste sin mí  
siempre tuve algo que contarte.  
Dime dónde has ido…_

"_Cuanto te extraño mi Starfire_" pensaba "_nunca nadie te podrá borrar de mi corazón, nunca me olvidare de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, pero por qué tuviste que irte, yo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible porque permanecieras a mi lado, ahora no te tengo, si tan solo pudieras escucharme mandame una señal de que todavía me quieres como antes, donde quiera que estes quiero que sepas que yo te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo, cuando regreses estaremos juntos para siempre y nadie nunca nos podrá separarnos_".

Dentro de sus pensamientos estaba y no vio que la puerta se abria y dejaba paso a una joven de cabello morado, una de las mejers amigas que tenia la chica por la que suspiraba el líder de los titanes.

Ella también estaba triste, su única amiga se había marchado dejándola sola, pero ella debía seguir mostrándose fuerte para animar a su amigo, que era el que más sufria.

"¿Robin… estas bien?" pregunto la joven

"Raven… yo si…bueno..no se…la verdad no" admitió "nunca podre estar bien sin ella muy tarde me di cuenta que la quería demaciado" dijo ya mirando hacia el mar que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna "ahora la e perdido y no se como recuperarla"

"entiendo, se que debe ser difícil para ti estar sin ella, mas que para el resto de nosotros, además fue contigo con el que hablo primero cuando llego a la tierra, y se que entre ustedes debio haber algo más que amistad desde ese momento"

"lo se, yo también sentí eso desde que ella me beso" dijo el joven enmascarado "aunque lo haya echo solo para aprender nuestro idioma, yo sentí algo más,fue algo de lo que nunca me voy a olvidar"

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, entonces ella le dijo,"Starfier me dejo esto", era una carta.

_Querida Raven:_

_Siento no poder decirte esto personalmente, pero cuando lo encuentres yo ya estare lejos, no puedo decirte donde esare, ya que no deben venir por mi, lamento no poder hacer nada por cambiarlo, tu fuiste mi mejor amiga y te tengo el cariño de una hermana, quiero que les digas a todos que los extrañare, nunca voy a olvidarme de todo lo que ustedes me enseñaron sobre la tierra, dile a chico bestia, a cyborg y a Robin que también los quiero. Deseo que sean felices con los seres que aman y nadie pueda separar su amistad. Ustedes serán por siempre mi familia._

_Los quiero a todos_

_*Starfire*_


End file.
